1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fundus photographing apparatus with wavefront compensation configured to photograph a fundus image of an examinee's eye with wavefront aberration of the examinee's eye having being corrected.
2. Related Art
So far was disclosed an apparatus configured to detect wavefront aberration of an eye using a wavefront sensor such as a Shack-Hartmann sensor and control a wavefront compensation device based on a detection result thereby obtained to capture a wavefront-compensated fundus image on a cellular level (for example, see PCT Application National Publication No. 2001-507258). On the wavefront sensor is preset a given effective region where the aberration is correctable by the wavefront compensation device. Then, the aberration is compensated based on an aberration detection result of a Hartmann image within the effective region in all of Hartmann images reflected from a fundus and received through a pupil. The apparatus thus configured, after an examinee's eye and the apparatus are positionally aligned to each other, repeatedly detects the wavefront aberration of the eye and performs the wavefront compensation control based on the detection result.